This invention relates to an absorbent product for absorbing body fluids and in particular, to such a product to be worn against the perineal portion of the body and held in place by attachment to the crotch portion of the undergarment worn by the user. Such products are now in wide use as sanitary napkins, panty shields, panty liners and adult incontinence pads. While this invention is directed to all such products, for purposes of simplification, these products will be referred to herein simply as napkins.
Typically, these napkins comprise a generally elongated absorbent element such as a pad of absorbent material, having a body facing side, a garment facing side, longitudinally extending edges and lateral ends. The element is usually provided with a body fluid pervious cover on the body facing side and a body fluid impervious cover on the garment facing side which latter cover may be exposed or may be provided with a further overlying layer. These prior products are held in place by providing an area or areas of pressure sensitive adhesive on the garment facing side to adhere to the inner crotch surface of the wearer's undergarment. A great number of suggestions and patents exist which suggest varying configurations of pressure sensitive adhesive applications in such products. Examples of such suggestions are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,580; 3,897,783 and 3,888,255.
While in the main, such prior products have performed well, remaining in place and providing the user with ease of placement and removal, these products have suffered from certain drawbacks. For example, the inner crotch surface to which these products are adhered is constantly being distorted, twisted and stretched due to the movements of the wearer. As a result, frequently, the adhesive attachment detaches with the undesirable result of the napkin's moving out of place. Further, while the napkin frequently reattaches owing to the continuing adhesive nature of the pressure sensitive adhesive, reattachment often places the napkin in an undesirable position wherein the napkin does not function properly. In an extreme case, detachment of the adhesive also results in the adhesive folding over on itself and then becoming unavailable for reattachment.
Further, it has been discovered that, in the event that the inner crotch becomes moist for one reason or another, the adhesive attachment is greatly weakened and misplacement of the napkin results.
Still another drawback related to prior napkins occurs. It has been discovered that often, in the course of wearing a napkin, the edges of the crotch of the panty tends to enfold onto the body facing surface of the napkin. In such a position, the panty is likely to be wetted with body fluid, either emanating from the napkin or deposited from the body itself.
This latter problem has been addressed to some degree in U.K. Pat. No. 2 048 684 wherein a sanitary towel has been provided with flaps extending along the longitudinal edges of the absorbent element. These flaps appear to protect portions of the inner crotch of the undergarment adjacent to the absorbent element but do not provide any means for avoiding fold over of the panty. Nor does the U.K. Pat. in any way address the problems of attachment outlined above.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more protective sanitary napkin having an improved attachment means.